


Teasing Him

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve reacts to being teased</p>
<p>mission_insane<br/>table: Saucy<br/>prompt: suck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing Him

It had been bad enough watching her lick the butter and salt from the popcorn they had been eating from her fingers. Then she upped the ante by sucking his fingers into her mouth and swirling her tongue around each finger to remove the salt and butter from his fingers. 

Steve figured turn about was fair play, but he wasn't going to start with her fingers. So when she released his hand, he rolled her under him and with a smirk pushed up her shirt, pulling it off, so he could nuzzle her breasts, sucking each nipple in so he had her pushing up against him begging for more. He smiled against her skin, that would teach her to tease him.


End file.
